


A Throne Not So Lonely

by meeda



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo sits like a slut, Rey wants to climb, Suspender Kink, Throne Sex, but this wont go the way you think, things start out a little dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeda/pseuds/meeda
Summary: “We harm one hair on Leia Organa’s head and those neutral systems will be swayed to join the Resistance! If you are too blinded by your own personal vendetta to see that, then perhaps I should be the one sitting on that throne.”The challenge hung heavy in the air. The silence was broken by Kylo’s dark chuckle. “My dear, the only claim you’ll ever have to this throne is you bouncing on my cock as I sit in it.”“You wish.”“You’re right, I do."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 85
Kudos: 484





	A Throne Not So Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> I was heavily inspired by the leaked concept art showing Kylo sitting like a big ol' slut in the Supreme Leader throne. Smut ensued. Things start out a little dark, but I promise this isn’t going to go the way you think 😉 Enjoy!
> 
> UPDATE: Thank you for the kind words so far! I’m blown away by your feedback ❤️

Rey figured she’d be used to the smell of steel by now. Six months in this place and the sterile air continued to sting her nose. Yet another unknown consequence of taking Kylo’s hand that day. 

_ Not now, Rey. _

His voice glided into her consciousness, echoing from the back of her mind to the front. Thinking back on that day on the Supremacy made the two of them restless. Rey unable to hold off the rush of guilt she felt leaving the Resistance to fend for themselves, Kylo sensing her conflict and questioning the solidity of their union. It created a loop of negative feelings that resulted in both of them losing their tempers. An outcome neither of them wanted to provoke right now.

Rey refocused and trained her eyes on the scene unfolding in front of her.

An officer trembled as he stood before the two most powerful force users in the galaxy. Rey didn’t blame him. The image they portrayed was meant to intimidate. 

Kylo was wrapped in his signature black uniform as he languished in his throne floating two feet off the ground. His knees were spread wide, making his imposing form seem even larger. One long leg was kicked out and the heel of his boot rested on the edge of the floating platform. He leaned heavily against his right side while his left arm cocked against his hip. His right hand repetitiously curled into a fist and then slowly uncurled, the tension in that small movement betraying his relaxed posture. A haughty look of annoyance graced his face as he looked down upon the room. 

Rey knew she wasn’t innocent in stoking the officer’s fear. Her breezy clothes from Jakku had long since been abandoned and replaced with heavy, dark tunics that resembled those worn by her Supreme Leader. The only relic left from her past was her staff, now redesigned and housing a kyber crystal. Both ends would glow a brilliant red if she ignited it. She stood on the right hand side of Kylo’s throne, her stance wide and ready to attack should the need to protect Kylo arise. So far, nobody brought in to see the Supreme Leader had been stupid enough to try. 

Yes, they made a frightening pair, but they were not alone. 

In the shadows, the Knights of Ren stood watch as their leader was presented the day’s battle debriefings and news of petty political squabbles unfolding in his territory. Their movements were few and far between. A shift of a boot or the slow turn of a weapon in hand were the only signals that they weren’t statues. Their stoic presence put even Rey on edge.

The officer finally cleared his throat and announced, “Supreme Leader Ren, our mission was a success. We have captured General Organa. She was traveling in a lone escape pod outside of the Ileenium system.” 

Rey felt as if the air was sucked out of the room. Her heart raced as she tried to keep her face composed. She chanced a glance towards Kylo and saw his scowl went unchanged by the news. Feeling out with the Force, she tried to get a sense of his thoughts, but hit a wall. He had himself closed off completely from her curious probing.  _ Bastard.  _

“Bring her to me.”

Two more officers entered the room with the General between them. Despite her hands being in binders, she entered the room with her head high and her eyes locked onto those of her son. When they stopped in front of the throne, Rey could sense the tension in the air. Mother and son reunited, at last. 

“General Organa, welcome to the Supremacy. I trust your accommodations on board are comfortable,” Kylo said. 

“Oh, yes, very comfortable,” Leia answered. Her eyebrow lifted. “In fact, sitting in that cell was the first quiet moment I’ve had since before you were born. So, I suppose I should be thanking you, son.”

Kylo’s lips pressed into a petulant pout. “I’m glad to hear it. I’d also be glad to hear how the Resistance has been faring since we last crossed paths. Your numbers were vastly reduced before I pulled my troops back. From what I recall, your fleet was slinking off to Crait with their tails tucked between their legs.”

“And from what I recall, your master was murdered and you took on an apprentice of your own,” Leia countered, her eyes falling on Rey. “You’re looking well. I think black might be your color.” 

“Enough,” Kylo snapped, his fist hitting the metal armrest. “Are you going to tell me what I want to know, General?”

Leia glared at her son in defiance. “No, Ben.”

Rey heard Kylo take a sharp breath through his nose. She could imagine his eye twitching as he reined in his anger. She tried to send a soothing word through the Force, but he was still closed off. 

“If you won’t cooperate, I have other ways of making you talk.” Kylo turned to Rey and motioned with his hand for her to join his mother. She slowly stepped down from the platform to stand by Leia’s side. The woman didn’t look too roughed up, but her signature braids were disheveled and bits of loose hair were hanging by her face. Rey forgot herself and reached out to tuck some strands behind the General’s ear. Leia nodded in silent appreciation. Rey looked up to her master, dreading his next order. 

“Now, my apprentice, this is a perfect opportunity for you to apply what we’ve been practicing. If the General won’t divulge what she knows, then find the information yourself,” he said with a wicked gleam in his dark eyes. 

With a shaky breath, Rey turned and lifted her hand towards Leia. The guilt came slamming back into her when she met her gaze. The soft, knowing look Leia gave her made bile rise in her throat. 

Rey lowered her hand and quietly said, “No.”

“What did you just say?”

She quickly turned to face Kylo again, her teeth bared. “I said ‘no,’ Master! Time and time again you’ve allowed your personal feelings to taint your better judgement. Anytime things don’t go your way, you disregard diplomacy and throw around your powers instead.”

“How  _ dare _ you talk to me that way; I am the Supreme Leader!”

“And how long before you sabotage the First Order with your temper? What do you think the Resistance will do when they find out we tortured their beloved leader,” Rey demanded.

Kylo’s brow furrowed in hardly contained anger. “The Resistance has been reduced to ashes. We are the strongest force in the galaxy. Their paltry attempts at retaliation would hardly warrant mention in our daily briefings.”

“There are countless neutral systems who still consider her royalty,” Rey said as she pointed towards the regal general. “We harm one hair on Leia Organa’s head and those neutral systems will be swayed to join the Resistance! If you are too blinded by your own personal vendetta to see that, then perhaps I should be the one sitting on that throne.”

The challenge hung heavy in the air. Rey noticed the knights shifting, preparing to protect their leader. The silence was broken by Kylo’s dark chuckle.

“My dear, the only claim you’ll  _ ever _ have to this throne is you bouncing on my cock as I sit in it.” 

A blush bloomed across her cheeks, but she quickly recovered with a scoff. “You wish.” 

“You’re right, I do,” he said calmly.

“What, are--?” Her voice was cut off as her body flew through the air and into Kylo’s waiting arms. He gripped her hands behind her back and spread her thighs across his lap so she was facing out towards the frightened eyes of the present officers. Rey felt his nose brush across her hair as he addressed the room. 

“Take the General back to her cell and clear this room. My apprentice needs to be taught a valuable lesson about challenging her master,” he said, spanning his hand low against her stomach.

With no desire to witness her punishment, the officers scurried out of the room with Leia in tow. The knights slowly stepped out of the shadows. Kylo jerked his head towards the retreating officers, a silent order for the gang to follow suit. In less than a minute, Rey and Kylo were alone. The door slid shut with a loud  _ thunk  _ echoing off the walls.

Rey let go of the breath she was holding and settled back against Kylo’s chest with a smirk. She gently reached back, curled her fingers into his dark locks and said, “Do you think they bought it, Ben?”

She felt his chest rumble with a laugh before his lips brushed her cheek with a soft kiss. “Yes, love, you were very convincing. Did you get the tracking beacon secured?”

“Behind her ear. Now, Hux just has to send word to the base before he helps her escape. The Resistance will retrieve her from the rendezvous point in a couple of hours.”

“Meanwhile, the New Order will be too busy scrambling in the wake of my death to notice she’s missing.” Another kiss, this time lower on her jaw.

“ _ Fake death _ ,” Rey corrected. “I’m still nervous about pulling that off. How can we be sure they won’t charge me for murdering you?”

Ben began to unwind her hair from her buns. He twirled a strand around his finger and answered, “I’ve played the unhinged tyrant for six months. Nobody in our ranks would blame you for killing me...especially after the show we just gave them. The superior officers will most likely thank you for ridding them of the thorn in their sides. Besides, if a trial is called for, Hux will oversee it and make sure you get off.” 

Rey twisted in his grip so she could face him and wrap her arms around the back of his neck. “So then, Finn will surrender himself to the New Order’s custody on the condition he gets an audience with me. He’ll claim his loyalty has always been mine and he’d follow me to the ends of the galaxy. I accept him back and place him in charge of the Reconditioning unit. From there, he’ll stage the rebellion within the Stormtrooper ranks.”

“Once a traitor, always a traitor,” he mumbled. Rey wrinkled her nose at his teasing and Ben took the opportunity of this new position to kiss it. 

“It’ll cripple the First Order beyond repair,” Rey said as she wiggled in his lap, welcoming the warmth of him between her thighs. 

“Then it will be up to my mother to pick up the pieces and restore a new government, a peaceful government.” 

She leaned back to stare at him through her lashes. “And what will we do?”

He reached up and began to unzip her tunic to reveal a black, silk bralette. A lacy piece he gifted her to replace the dirty rag she originally bound her breasts with on Jakku. The first time he had seen it, Ben threw it on the ground and vowed to keep her wrapped in silk for the rest of her days. He pushed the heavy tunic off her shoulders and it landed in a heap on the floor.

Running his hands along the skin of her back, he said, “I figured we’d help her find ambassadors. It will require a lot of travel though. We’ll have to tour numerous planets, speak with locals, explore their cities, eat their food. You up for that?”

“Hmm, I suppose I could manage it,” she giggled. There was no mistaking Ben’s meaning. He wanted to show her the galaxy. Introducing her to the lands she had spent her childhood dreaming of as she sat alone in the sand.

His hands slid down her back and gripped her waist, pulling her center closer to his hard length. 

“With careful supervision from me, of course,” Ben murmured into her ear softly. 

“Shut up and kiss me, Ben.”

Their lips clashed in a hungry kiss. Rey’s tongue swept along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. The heat of his mouth caused her to mewl softly against his lips. She was desperate for him. 

Ben pulled back with a grunt. He began to suck softly on the sensitive skin on her neck, sending tingles down her spine. His voice was hoarse when he said, “Trust me?”

Trust him? Of course she did. She had trusted him with her darkest secrets, with her body, and with her mind. Rey nodded and felt a brush of air under her legs. She floated off his lap until she was suspended in the air before him. Ben reached up to slide off her boots. He ran his hands along her calves and up to her hips. 

Rey felt his fingers tug down on the waistband of her leggings, a rush of cold meeting the newly exposed flesh of her legs. He placed his hands on her knees and pushed them open. She began to pant in anticipation for what he had planned. Lust curled deep in her belly when she saw him lick his lips. Another rush of air against her back and his mouth was upon her. 

Waves of pleasure flowed through her body as his tongue licked through her folds. He groaned into her and his hot breath ghosted across her center. With earnest, he sucked her sensitive nub between his lips. Rey let out a sharp cry and undulated her hips in search of more. She could feel moisture dripping from her, but Ben was quick to lick it up. A few more flicks of his tongue, another hard suck and she was over the edge. 

As she was softly lowered back down to his lap, she trembled. Ben held her steady against him. “I’ve got you. Just breathe.” 

His voice brought Rey back to reality. She quickly sat up on her knees and pulled off his tunic, exposing the pale skin of his chest and the suspenders attached to his pants. She worked open the front of his trousers and freed his aching member from its confines. Ben’s thumbs went to pull the suspenders over his shoulders, but Rey was quick to stop him. 

“Leave those.” 

He chuckled as he brought his hands back down to rest upon her hips. Rey ran her hands over the hard planes of his chest as she settled herself over top of him. Ben reached down and lined himself up with her opening. They both moaned as she sank down to take him inside herself. 

One of her hands slid from his shoulder to grip the suspenders, a plan forming in her mind. With a wicked smile, she projected the images into his mind and said, “What was it you said about me bouncing on your cock?” 

Ben’s mouth fell open and his head fell back against the throne. “Oh,  _ kriff. _ ” 

Using the suspenders as leverage, Rey began to buck her hips. She was sure she’d never get used to the stretch of him. Feeling him slide along the inside of her stole her breath on every down stroke. Soft flesh yielding to his insistent length. 

Ben’s hips began to buck and she leaned back as far as the suspenders would let her to go. The new angle allowing him to take control of the pace. Sweat dripped between her breasts and down her spine. He hit that spot inside her that made her whole body sing. Again and again. The warm pressure in her began to build at the place they were joined. 

“Ben, I-I’m close. Please.” 

He brought a hand between their bodies and rubbed soft circles along her clit. Rey made a noise she’d never heard herself make before. The pressure broke and tears gathered at the corner of her eyes as she clenched down. Ben groaned loudly and pulled her back up, burying his face in her shoulder. A few hard thrusts and he lost himself too. 

Time slowed as they sat there breathing heavily. Eventually, Ben shifted so she was laying comfortable across his lap, her legs dangling off the armrest and his arm cradling her head. His fingers ghosted across her stomach as he gazed down at her. Black hair was stuck to his forehead, his cheeks were flushed, and his lips were tinted red from kissing. He was beautiful. 

“Promise me. Two weeks and we’ll see each other again,” she whispered.

Ben smiled and nuzzled against her cheek. “I promise. You can’t get rid of me that easily, scavenger.” 

They dressed and began to stage the throne room to look like a battle ensued. They slashed parts of the wall and floor with their sabers. Ben had a hell of a time tearing bits of Rey’s clothes to make it look like he put up a good fight. Finally, Rey reached out with the Force and pulled a set of his clothes and a large vial of bantha blood from their hiding place up in the rafters. 

“You’ll need to get going soon. Any preference on your final resting place, Supreme Leader?” Rey asked as she gestured around the room, wondering where to toss the clothes and pour the blood. 

Ben smiled and pointed towards the throne.


End file.
